Amaranthine
by queenly
Summary: Officially intertwined as a divine set, or a strange relation of lustful majesty- to which shall they proclaim? Rivalshipping.


**A/N: lovestruck teens are my fave :^)**

The very first time Yuugi brought a boy home, he'd been gauche and diffident, maladroit and all around pusillanimous. Stutters, flushes, blank stares. From his mother; initial censure, mended by guarantee of bedroom entryway to be left open ajar.

The very first time Kaiba had placed a hand atop another's- tiny and quivering -he could sense reverberating alarm. Peeked brows to warmed cheeks, the signs equated with conspicuity. But this boy, this boy who's bedroom he existed so suddenly within, this boy who shone so agonizingly timid, had managed a clasp at him. Somehow, _somehow_ , he'd triggered the tripwire, landed face first in some sort of implosive catastrophe of- of a sin he dare not savor.

And he pretended not to hear the stealthy footsteps loitering in the halls. For certain, they were perused- _stalked_ , he mused, by the occasional flickering shadow.

When the fingers below his own twitched ever slight, he removed the palm dome, intrigued by lax of muscle.

Yuugi laughed solely to brim the atmosphere, and the cogs of his mind so blatantly screamed for small talk. "So, ah..."

This was different, this was _new_. An adversary whom he'd refused to view as adversarial, whilst other realms of himself- his once very core -divulged animosity in radiating waves. Though such a side had departed, left a singular being, singular mind to decide for itself whom would be snagged unto the list of personal vendetta. And so far, none had met the criteria. Particularly not the one who sat so close beside him, in his room, atop his bed, inches away- _inches_.

This person had shifted from indefinite rival to reluctant partaker in the platonic to _dare he befall below categorizable intimate?_

No, it- the wonder would serve best instantly remedied. Yet, whether he contained such courage as to voice the uncertainty-

And then, inches scrunched into centimeters, and again, he found foreign touch acquainting with his skin. A touch he'd known but never properly met, never in the sweet saccharinity of these feathering grazes.

The experience, so different and so new, felt as such surprisingly. Perhaps better suited would fit- refurbished. Together, albeit purposefully distanced, they'd attended schooling. Together, dutifully at a closer proximity, they'd taken on the craze of competition- though, in the midst, they'd been a trio. A duo of ages had whizzed by in which three had become two, and two, by lack of craving for whom remained sole, turned one.

But- _but_. Allow him to dissolve entirely from his life- Yuugi did not.

And now, his hammering chambers inconceivably rapid, his glittering eyes beyond circles, his bones too rigid to allot slightest movement, there were millimeters separating their forms and wandering hands across the delicate ridges and curves to his clavicle, and to his jaw, and to his lips. And now, another mouth played fool, dancing just before his own, breathing, breathing, so tantalizing and so _ludicrous._

And, and, and- _Oh, my God- he's going to kiss me!_

Shy, farouche sans solemnity. Where it may perhaps lie, instead rested that same rapid thump to his chest.

Neither altered coordinates. Back into his skull shot a prior unknown; officially intertwined as a divine set, or a strange relation of lustful majesty- to which shall they proclaim?

Neither altered coordinates. Whether to obsess upon obsession arose obscured. Dates had been attended by both, tandem. Through the fumbling process of requesting such occurrences, they'd certainly traveled. Still, _still_ -!

But an indication- remarkably accurate -presented itself in form of heat shared between bodies, in form of lips altering their coordinates in such a gradual method that his inner rambles served enough to distract from it.

Sincerely, profoundly true, he wished for the moment to paralyze him in allure.

Yet, far too distinct was the pitter to his heart, the glow to his wide eyes, the stillness to his joints.

The very first time Yuugi and Kaiba joined lips, one party was bound by mentality. And the other- the other prayed his action relayed none too brash.

But, when they parted, when one became two became one and one each their own, recollection sparked, shocking and marvelous.

Rewind. _Oh, my God- he kissed me!_

But- rewind! At last, basic thought eluded him, and it was all Yuugi could do to grasp fistfuls of ebony sweater, fiery crave pushing past tightening throat.

"...Do that again."

And Kaiba did. And the experience was remarkable- gentle clashing of dual lips in a chaotically splendid tango.

When once more they divided, their gazes brawled in an electrifying way. Silent and sparkling and so, so _real_.

Lazuli eyes drilled into him, hollowing his body to a pleasant ache. "...Again?"

All Yuugi could do was nod.

* * *

The second time Yuugi brought a boy home, he made certain of the vacation of all other residents, made certain of the security to his bedroom door's latch.

Minus any vociferation, he made _himself_ certain; positive to the absence of idle lust; affirmative of clear emotion. Intangible, flowing; a sin he dare savor.

A strike of lightning, a flashing surge of thunder within his chest. Intertwined, _together_. Adoration, devotion. _Love._

Breathtaking; indescribable; and undoubtably mutual.


End file.
